The Unborn
by Misery Severity
Summary: Lost chapter to "Imaginary." With Amy Rose taking Lavender Rose Sparkle to her ballet class, Sonic and Cobalt Jay Rush have a little father-and-son bonding. Soon, their bonding turns into a serious talk about the truth behind Cobalt's birth. Cobalt finds out that he had a twin sister who died at birth.


**A/N: I strongly recommend you read "Imaginary" before reading this, so you can get a better understanding. This is actually a lost chapter from that story.**

 **Lavender Rose Sparkle, Cobalt Jay Rush, Ivy, Rayna and misery Severity (C) to me.**

 **Sonic and Amy Rose (C) to SEGA and Sonic Team**

* * *

The Unborn

Six years later…

There is a strange sound coming from Lavender's—pink, but no longer a princess theme—room. All three girls—now eleven years old—were just gathering around, in their ballerina outfits, prior to their Saturday class. Something is distracting them as they are getting ready. It's the strange, mysterious sounds.

"Wait," Ivy explains, "I—I think I hear something."

"Yeah, me too," Rayna answers.

Lavender Rose Sparkle hears the two girls talking about the sound somewhere hiding in her room. She hears it too. It sounds like something is snickering and clattering at the same time. It sounds a bit strange.

"Honestly," Lavender explains, "I've never heard of this before."

Lavender begins to follow where the sound is coming from. She looks around her room.

"Lavender," Ivy begins, "Could it be that—your house is haunted… again?" There is a subtle hint of fear within the silver-white cat.

"No, Ivy," Lavender answers, "It can't be. We haven't had any ghosts since… that incident before when I was five."

Lavender becomes too reluctant to even remember what had happened before six years ago. It's sending her too much memories. Luckily, she's able to wash those unwanted memories out of her mind. She resumes searching for where the sound is.

During her search, the sound is getting louder. Suddenly, Lavender is able to find out where it's coming from—her closet.

She faces towards her closed closet. Rayna and Ivy did the same.

"I don't want to go in there," Rayna says.

"Don't worry," Lavender replies, "I got this. Just stay behind me."

Altogether, with Lavender in the middle and Rayna and Ivy behind her, the three girls tiptoe to the closet. The sound gets louder as they get closer. There's even a little rattling behind the closed door. The snickering is getting persistent as well.

"Shh…" Lavender soundlessly shushes her two best friends.

Very carefully and slowly, she opens the door and…

BOO!

The girls scream out when a little figure pops out of the closet, scaring all three of them at the same time. They fall back on the floor.

The figure is of a little light blue hedgehog boy wearing a monster mask. He is uproariously laughing as he pulls the mask up on top of his head.

"Gotcha!" He screams out, still laughing his cute little butt off.

"Cobalt!" Lavender is a bit furious at her little brother—now six years old—for scaring her, as well as Ivy and Rayna.

"You little brat!" Rayna shouts out. "If you weren't Lavender's little brother, I would—"

Ivy cuts her off, not wanting her to use her violence.

"Rayna, it's no use," Ivy says her father's famous catchphrase, in which she sounded a little bit like him, "He's just a little boy."

Cobalt Jay Rush is still laughing out loud. Lavender couldn't be any more annoyed by his antics.

"I'm telling mom!" Lavender snitches. She calls out, "Mom!"

Before she could do anything else, Cobalt stops laughing, and he runs out of Lavender's room. He runs down the corridor and down the stairs, possibly heading towards his father or mother.

Just in time, Amy Rose appears at the doorway to Lavender's room. "Lavender, what's wrong? Are you girls done getting ready for your ballet class?"

Lavender stomps towards her mother, still feeling angered by Cobalt's prank. "Mom, Cobalt did it again! He scares us half to death by jumping out of my closet!"

Amy understands what her little preteen daughter is talking about. She couldn't feel any more stressed that she and Cobalt are not getting along really well. "Lavender, Cobalt is just a little kid. You know he's just playing around." She turns around out of the doorway to call out to her son, "Cobalt! Will you come here!"

Cobalt remains obeisant towards his mother. Very guiltily with his little head down, he walks languidly up to his mother.

"Yes, mommy?" Cobalt answers.

Amy remains stern at him. "Cobalt, tell Lavender, Ivy and Rayna that you're sorry."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Do it, or I'll put you into timeout."

Cobalt reluctantly strolls closer to his sister and her friends. "Orry."

Amy says, "Cobalt, be serious."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

Lavender—along with Rayna and Ivy—smile together at him. Lavender accepts his apology, "It's okay."

"We forgive you, Cobalt," Ivy says, turning her head towards Rayna, "Don't we, Rayna?"

Rayna sighs, "Yes."

Cobalt suddenly feels good about apologizing to his sister. Impetuously, he jumps to Lavender, giving her a big apologetic hug.

"Aw," Lavender pets Cobalt on the head, forgivingly.

Amy witnesses the brother-and-sister moment between her two kids. She smiles in warmth. "Okay, girls. Time for me to take you to ballet now."

"Yay!" The girls cheered, a bit childish for their age, finally going to their class. Lavender and Cobalt break off the hug.

The girls left the room and, with Amy Rose watching them, left the house, not before she and Sonic give each other a kiss goodbye. Sonic stays behind in the house with Cobalt in his arms.

"Have a great day, girls," Sonic says to them.

"We will," Amy remarks, "See you later."

She leaves with her daughter and her childhood friends. Afterwards, when class is done, Amy would take Ivy back to Silver and Blaze's and Rayna to Shadow and Rouge's. They are out of sight.

Sonic closes the door, before setting Cobalt back on the floor. "Well, son, looks like it's just you and me now."

"That's right, Daddy!"

"So, what do you want to do?" Sonic asks him.

"I want to go to my room and play with my Avengers action figures." Cobalt answers.

"Why don't you take them down here, so we can play together?"

"Okay!"

Instantaneously, Cobalt Jay runs up the stairs and into the room. He gets up the second-floor corridor, heading to his room—that is right next to Lavender's. By the time he passes by his older sister's room, something is distracting him. He walks back to the doorway to the pink bedroom and perceives something.

There on Lavender's windowsill, he sees a pot of sparkling white flowers. Wanting to get a closer inspection, he enters the room without his sister's permission. Lavender would not like it, though what she doesn't know won't hurt the two siblings. Cobalt walks to the windowsill and stares at the flowers. It glows underneath the sunlight.

Cobalt is aware that Lavender has had the flowers since he was born. Inquisitively, he examines its petals. They are still fresh and new. Cobalt wonders how and why those flowers have remained like this all throughout the years.

Then, with a closer inspection, there's a writing on the ceramic pot. He reads it out loud.

Kimmerie Liling.

"Who's Kimmerie?" Cobalt asks to himself.

Wanting to know more—and ignoring his actions figures he was going to play with his dad—Cobalt carefully takes the pot of white jasmines into his hands. Very meticulously, without dropping it, he walks out of the room, through the corridor, and down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Cobalt calls out.

Sonic comes by and he sees his son holding the flowerpot. Cobalt stands there, showing him the white jasmines. Sonic asks, "Cobalt, what are you doing holding your sister's flowers?"

Without saying a word, Cobalt turns the flowerpot, so the writing is facing towards him. "Who's Kimmerie Liling?"

Sonic recalls the past. Back when Lavender Rose was haunted by a little ghost girl name Kimmerie, whose real name was Wei Liling. Tragically—he recalls the memory of when they have lost Cobalt's twin sister, whom Lavender decided to name her after the ghost girl.

Sonic sighs, "Son, I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Come." Sonic leads Cobalt to the living room. There, they sit together on the couch, setting the flowerpot of jasmines on the end table to make sure Cobalt doesn't drop it if he's not careful. Sonic has his arm over Cobalt's shoulders. He starts the truth behind the little boy's past when he was just an infant.

"Cobalt Jay Rush," Sonic begins, not sure how to start it off. "You had a twin sister right before you were born."

Cobalt is perplexed. "What do you mean? I thought I was the only one, just like Lavender."

"Actually, when Mommy was pregnant with you, she was actually pregnant with fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. Something—bad happened to Mommy at eight months, when it should be nine months, and… you came out one month early. You were premature.

"Sadly, your sister, who was supposed to be born with you… didn't make it."

"What happened to her?"

"She was a stillborn, which means she died inside of Mommy prior to giving birth to you."

Cobalt is shocked. "Oh no."

Sonic says, "I know, we were excited to have the both of you, but…" He didn't want to bring out how, why and what really happened to his twin sister. "Sometimes, this can happen naturally."

"Was Mommy okay? Did Lavender know?"

"Yes, and yes. Remember your babysitter, Misery Severity?"

"Uh-huh," Cobalt nods his head.

"Well, she helped me and Mommy before back then. And about a month later, Misery came to our house and she gave us this flower to help us remember your twin sister. Those are called white jasmines by the way. She used her magic to make the jasmines say healthy and never die."

"Wow," Cobalt is astounded. He points at the flowers, "So… my twin sister is this white jasmine?"

Sonic smiles, "That's right."

Cobalt takes a closer examination of the jasmines. Carefully, he plucks one of its petals off. In a quick second, the flower regrows another petal—the one that he just plucked out.

"You were right, it never dies." Cobalt is still astonished.

Sonic continues, "Your big sister, Lavender, decided to name your twin sister Kimmerie Liling."

"Really? Where did she get that name."

"It—" Sonic recalls again, still not wanting to tell him the incident with the real Kimmerie. "It just came to your sister. She really likes that name."

"It's pretty, and unique."

"That's right."

After their conversation is done, Sonic gets up from the couch. "Come, we better take it back to Lavender's room. She'd be upset if it's here in the wrong place."

"Okay," Cobalt gets off the couch as well.

Sonic takes the flowerpot into his hands. With Cobalt following him, the two walks through the living room and up back the stairs. They go into Lavender's room and Sonic and Cobalt walk to the windowsill. Sonic places the flowerpot back there.

Suddenly, the sun shines through the window, and onto the flowers. Cobalt stares at it, "She's beautiful, even as a flower."

Sonic smiles some more, "She really does."

"Daddy, will Kimmerie come back to life someday?"

Sonic has his hand on Cobalt's shoulder. He sighs silently, "That's unlikely. However, Kimmerie will remain in our hearts forever. She will never be forgotten."

"I can already see her." Cobalt says.

There is a silent pause.

"Me too." Sonic responds.

They turn away from the windowsill. "Come, son. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay." Cobalt is excited to get his favorite treat. "I want chocolate and vanilla swirl."

Sonic chuckles, "You can get any flavor you want. Let go."

Together, Sonic and Cobalt left the room to resume their father-and-son bonding. Sonic closes the door on the way out.

Once they are gone—the sunlight resumes shining on the white jasmines.

And there is an audible sound of a little girl giggling.


End file.
